I Love The Way You Lie
by I.Write.Love
Summary: They were nuts, and their love showed it. And the lies? Oh, the lies were simply because they loved them. SeiferxHayner. Rated M for safety.
1. Part One: Seifer

**I'm kinda wondering what was going through my mind as I was writing this ._. SUCH ANGST. I feel like crying.**

**I dunno, I just recently got into SeiferxHayner, and I needed to write something, as since I'm not one of those people who DESPERATELY try to write something that isn't total fluffeh happiness (or, as Seifer puts it in the story, bunnies prancing in a freakin' rainbow field), so I wrote this... Wow. I need help? **

**Well, I guess it's just because I don't think they'd just give up beating the shit out of each other so easily, even if they "loved" each other. It's one of those things I just DON'T see happening, y'know?**

**Anyway. Hopefully I don't kill anyone's mind with this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or the song. They all belong to their rightful owners, kay?  
**

* * *

**I Love The Way You Lie**

**Part 1:**  
**Seifer's P.O.V**

If anyone ever asked, he wouldn't ever be able to explain what it was exactly. Love, that is. But how it felt was pretty simple, because he could list a hundred different emotions; bliss, happiness, that feeling of being on top of the world, warmth. Seifer had enough experiences of love to share with half of Twilight Town, and always knew what to say in the event someone asked him what it felt like. He'd just put on the sweetest, fakest smile and tell them it felt like heaven, but it was something you needed to experience.

He'd be lying every time. Seifer knew all-too-well love rarely felt like bunnies prancing in a freakin' rainbow field. Love was harsh, and most of the time felt like someone was talking a knife to his throat, the way he couldn't breath, much less make out words to say how he felt. But it wasn't in his nature to just let something stupid like that take over, so instead he'd fight and wouldn't give a damn how wrong it was, because it just felt so fucking right.

Then, it was times he felt high off that weird ass love he was in the middle of, like he was Superman just up so high and in so much love it was hard to comprehend. And others, it was like he was drunk off his hate and he just needed to punch something because of how pissed off he was. But no matter what the hell he did, he knew he always had Hayner.  
Most of the time, it was like he was suffocating, just drowning in life in general from the bills pilling up and the lack of income to pay said stupid ass bills. But just before he was about to complete loose it, just give up completely, he'd feel Hayner's arms wrap around his middle, and his silky smooth lips kiss the back of his neck gently, and it was like he was brought back from the dead, and Seifer could continue if only for a day or two because of Hayner.

But he knew Hayner didn't love him. It was one of those weird things that happened between them; they hated each other so much it turned into lust. More than once a fight had turned into a make-out session, or something so violent as actual fist fighting turned into sex. It was one of the craziest roller coasters Seifer had been on, and it was hard to sort it out to Rai and Fuu if it was love or hate. It was the most insane things ever, because everything would be going great for God knows how long and then all the sudden Seifer would loose it and push Hayner, or Hayner would just randomly punch Seifer. It was just something they did, something that happened...

Something that just fed into their normal lives.

But afterwards, just looking at Hayner with a busted lip, bruises and cuts, those repressed tears fixing to spill over, he felt horrible about it, felt horrible about punching him, grabbing him, even putting his hands on him. Then he would promise he'd never do it again, never stoop to something so low ever again, just whispering those empty promises into Hayner's ear to keep him there just a little longer.

He wondered how much longer the lies could last.

But it was one of those strange things; he felt like he was in love with Hayner, the way his heart fluttered to life and he couldn't tell what had hit him, because he never knew what had just happened. Other times, he got tired of looking at Hayner's face, the way his nose would crinkle if he was mad, or the way his mouth formed so perfectly into a smile. It was one of those things he just couldn't explain, much like anything that concerned Hayner. After they had got together, Seifer swore to Hayner he would never hurt him, emotionally or physically. Emotionally, Hayner couldn't be hurt, but physically was broke within the first week.

It was just a fight, Seifer remembered, that just started with something stupid and they got in each other's faces, saying some of the worst things they had ever said. They pushed, punched, kicked, pinned each other down, started biting and scratching. And it ended with making out and their first time having sex. Neither of them the morning after could figure out what happened, but Seifer remembered he felt so... lost mentally while he was making love to Hayner, like nothing else matter much.

More than once he caught a conversation Hayner would have with Olette, and he'd only catch his lover's side, telling the girl he could never leave Seifer, and he was unsure why. Seifer knew; it just felt so normal to them, and their friends didn't know them at all. Even though it looked like Hayner tried to make the relationship more on love and not on hate and lust, but it never worked, even after Seifer's continuous promises it would. Yesterday is yesterday, he would always say, and today is today. He'd always get a second chance with Hayner, no matter what.

Those chances were running thin...

They never meant any of it; the hitting, the cursing, the hurt. It was a pattern, a routine for them now, and they were both at fault. Their tempers were much too short, and they both knew little to nothing about love, and just were going by what they felt. But they were both too blind to realize they were alike so much, only they could ever get each other. Their relationship was crazy, the most insane, but Seifer never blamed it on Hayner; it was all his own. Seifer always begged Hayner not to leave after ever fight because he loved him too much to let him go. And they both bought the lies, if only for that moment.  
Seifer always told him it wouldn't ever be the same; look him in the eyes, he would command. He would punch the wall instead of Hayner himself the next time a fight broke out. When Hayner would try to ignore him, he'd start yelling if he heard how sincere he was being, and that would get his young lover's attention. Then he would tell him it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't going to hit him anymore, that everything would settle into normalcy again. Hayner would just nod, tears in his eyes and hug Seifer, holding him closer than ever before and let Seifer whisper in his ear all those declarations of love and nonsense. And Hayner would just whisper back "I love the way you lie".


	2. Part Two: Hayner

**I Love The Way You Lie**

**Part: 2**

**Hayner's P.O.V.**

Hayner never really hesitated to tell people who he was with, and how they got together. After all, the beginning of the story wasn't too bad, and it seemed the future for them seemed the brightest ever, that they would always be together. What he'd fail to tell them, however, is that it didn't really turn out like that… Hayner knew it wasn't something all that good, and actually seemed pretty evil to his friends, but he wasn't really surprised anymore. It was just normal now, all the hitting, kicking, scratching. Just something that Hayner was use to.

He knew Seifer needed an escape, a vent for all that anger they both knew he had, and Hayner was the only closest target. But Hayner didn't mind. It had been normal before they became a couple, so why shouldn't it be normal now? Even after all that Seifer would do, he would always be Hayner's hero, no matter what… Even though he had lost his mind a long time ago just from being in a relationship.

It was just an even sadder truth that their voices where constantly the loudest they could go, their throats sore and raw from all the yelling. But sometimes, Hayner would notice, the words got too cumbersome, so they would just pick up something from their close proximity; a glass, a plate, a picture frame, even their own cell phones. It was a tug of war that Hayner was constantly trying to win, but Seifer always did, because he was always right, even if he was wrong. So Seifer told him the first things that came to his mind; how much he loved him, that he'd stop, that nothing would ever be like this again. Some cheap lies just to make Hayner stop, and it nearly always worked.

Because Hayner always bought them.

And Seifer's promises were just as empty as his threats, but his words violent and hurtful. How Hayner ever got used to all of it was beyond his comprehension, because it wasn't health to be in a relationship like this, not at all, and Olette made sure that got into his thick skull. But it was all the fighting, yelling, arguing and punching that kept Hayner there, that kept him satisfied, and it was sick. For some reason, Hayner never hated being pushed, kicked, punched and slapped then fucked to the point of unconciousness.

So maybe he was a masochist, who would ever be able to know? Olette had told him he needed to just dump the loser already, because he deserved so much better, but Hayner never wanted to leave, never. He'd tried before, but he felt so lost without Seifer around, so he gave up that idea, because the only thing that could ever get him to leave was if the walls around his heart were set up into flames along with every single memory he had with Seifer…

Only then would he ever be able to walk out.

More than once had he waken up in Seifer's arms, sore, sticky and naked, and he'd just stir a little until Seifer woke up, then claim he'd get back at him for the fact Seifer pushed him into a coffee table. Then Seifer push him off, just Hayner expected, and then scream at him not to touch him as Hayner tried to apologize. Hayner's brown eyes would start to fill with tears, and he'd grab the nearest pair of pants (usually Seifer's) and put them on, running out of the room in a rush, with Seifer following close behind. His older lover would wrap his arms around Hayner and tell him that he'd be nothing without him, that he'd be lost, and nothing would ever make sense. Hayner would buy it and hug him around his middle gently, and tell him that he'd always love him.

Then, Hayner would push him as he remembered what this would lead to, even though the destructive path they were going down couldn't get any worse. They were a couple of psychopaths, and they knew that no matter how many knifes they managed to put in each other's backs, that they'd always have their backs because they were just made for each other, almost. Hayner would hit Seifer hard enough to leave marks twice, but then he'd have a nice collection of bruises, scratches and cuts. It was just the way it went, as horrible as it sounded. But it didn't matter much, because they had a mini-youth fountain with as many chances as they needed with each other.

Their love was crazy, and they might have been nuts, but it was just about the only thing they knew. They were too blind to realize what love really was, so they just went with whatever their hearts told them, which in this case was fighting and arguing. Hayner and Seifer would refuse counseling, because it just wasn't anything they could be able to talk out. Seifer was out of his mind, as was Hayner, but without the other, they lost their minds even more.

Hayner could only guess that was why he loved the way Seifer lied.


End file.
